Perfect for Each Other
by biganimefan18
Summary: Romance, Drama, and fights! New mutant Kirsty experiences love at first sight when she is saved by nightcrawler. Things get rough, and stuff happens but, Kirsty has to deal with being a mutant without the help of her family. or school friends. Will Kirsty and Kurt stay together, or are they just not meant for each other. (by Panda who doesn't have an account so I am doing it)


Chapter 1

I wake up in a all-metal room. I'm on a not-so-comfy bed, and there are two people. One on each side of me.

"Where am I?" I asked. I realize that one of the people standing next to me is blue. Wait what? He's blue?! I do a double take. He can tell I'm surprised. The girl smiles. She is tall, very skinny, with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You're at Xavier's School." The blue man says. He has a German accent. He's not bad looking either.

"You were attacked by hunters. Don't you member?" The girl asks. She's wearing a light blue training bra for a shirt. "I'm Emma, by the way, and that's night crawler." She tells me, pointing to the blue man. He waves, and smiles. He has fangs.

"Hello. You can just call me Kurt." He says. Holy crap. What the hell am I supposed to do now?!

"You said something about Xavier, right? Where is he?" I ask. I thought Xavier was dead.

"Well, Xavier's sorta, ya know, gone." Emma says. I thought so.

"Listen, I'll go get you something to eat, Emma will stay her and answer any questions you have, k?" Kurt says. I nod and he leaves the room.

"So, why an I here?" I ask, "What do you want with me?" I ask her. Why would mutants want anything to do with me?

"You are a mutant. You powers haven't emerged yet. But they will. We just have to give you time. Before you begin attending classes though, You need to recover." She tells me. I look at my arms, and see they are badly cut. It doesn't hurt, but both of my arms are red and swollen. Why didn't I notice them before.

"I know you like Kurt, I could tell, and so could he. You should have seen him earlier. He was worried you wouldn't wake up." She tells me quietly. Now I could feel my face getting red. "We don't even know your name."

"I'm Kirstie." I say awkwardly.

"Well, Kirstie, if you like him you can have him." She says. "What we know about so far, you're perfect for each other." She tells me smiling.

Kurt opens the door with his tail and walks carrying a tray full of bacon,, scrambled eggs and toast.

"Here you go, enjoy." He said with a grin, setting the tray on the table next to me. I sit up and pick up a piece of bacon.

"Thank you." I say. I bite into the bacon. It crunchy and hot. It tastes salty. I always loved eating bacon before school.

"So, umm… I guess I'll leave you two alone for a while, don't do anything stupid." Emma tells us, smiling she leaves and I'm alone with Kurt. I've seen him on TV before. The x-men were trying to make peace with the brother hood. They have achieved that peace, for now. "So, uh, before all of this, who are you?" He asks. "I don't mean to be rude. I'm just curious." He says politely I can't get over his accent I know it's German. It has to be.

"I was a senior in high school. I turned 18 last month," I told him, "There was only 19 days until I graduated. My friends were either super nerdy, or super dorks. We're all huge fans of the x-men." I finish. He is looking at me weird now.

"So you're a nerd." He says. I sit on the bed, munching on some toast. I nod my head. Well, this is a awkward. I don't know what to say really.

'That's cool. There's not really any video games here through." He says flatly. I must look disappointed because he grins a little bit. "Video games aren't good for you anyway." He tells me. I hear a knock on the door. Wolverine walks in. Oh my gosh, its really Wolverine.

"I've talked to Emma. She thinks that the girl's a mutant." He tells Kurt. He hasn't even looked at me. "What do you think?"

"I think she's right. Why else would the hunters attack her?" He says. Wolverine nods and leaves. What was that all about? He asks if I'm a mutant and then leaves. Now what? How long is Kurt going to stay in here and watch me eat? I look down as I reach for another strip of bacon but there is no more. My plate is empty.

"Do you want me to fix you more?" He asks I shake my head. I am still hungry but I don't want him to leave for some reason. I think I'm actually developing a crush on night crawler. Of all the people, night crawler. Well, I guess Emma said I could have him if I wanted him. So I'm gonna go for it.

" There's supposed to be someone keeping watch over you. so that if your powers emerge, well you know." He tells me. He moves over to the book shelf that's covering half of the wall. "Also if somehow, the hunters get in here. I can teleport you out." He says. "I think I know somewhere safe I cane you." He says smiling. I'm uncomfortable now. I can feel my face getting red again. I sit up even more and rock down at my hands.

"You didn't think I'd take you anywhere bad, did you?" He asks. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm catholic." He says looking up and he's grinning. I can see a little bit of a cross under his cargo jacket. For the first time I notice the lines all cross his face and hands.

"Do you have tattoos?" I asks politely as I can.

"Yes. I'd rather not talk about those now though." He said dryly. He opens one of the books that he picked off the shelf. It's the bible.

Neither one of us says anything for a while. Kurt was reading his book and I'm daydreaming about him. He suddenly shuts the bible, looking around the room. "Well, I'm bored. What about you?" He asks, looking a little tired.

"Yea, sitting on this bed does gets a little boring." I say sarcastically.

"You could have asked for a book." He says. "Or I could have read you some scriptures."

"Nah, I'm good." I say, grinning. He flashes a smile at me and walks over to me.

"It's almost noon." He says. "You were out for two days. You haven't asked about that yet. Do you want to know what happened?" Kurt was right about that, I hadn't asked about what exactly happened. Why hadn't I? My family is probably worried. Did Kurt distract me? I'm kinda mad at my self that I thought about him before I thought about my own family.

"I definitely want to know what happened." I say.

"Well, you were out with friends, and the hunters were disguised as regular people. They revealed their abilities when they got close to you." He tells me. "You were cut badly when we found, so I teleported you back here. Now any questions?" He asked.

"Um, yea." I answered. "Who exactly are the hunters? Why would they attack mutants? Me at that?" I ask. What the hell do these people want with me?

"The hunters are the bad guys. They have found away to steal mutant abilities. That's what they want from you, your abilities." He tells me, suddenly very serious-like. "But don't worry. I won't let them steal you." He told me. I'm tired, no I'm exhausted and he can tell that.

"I'm gonna let you sleep alone for a while. If anyone asks, I'm getting things done." He says. I kinda don't want him to leave, but I need time to think. He walks over to me and kisses me on the forehead. Then disappears in a purple cloud. He's gone, I'm alone, I can finally sleep.


End file.
